charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans
How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans is the 17th episode of the second season and the 39th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When an old family friend, Aunt Gail, asks the Charmed Ones to help stop a demon named Cryto (who is known for stealing dead skin from corpses), Prue, Piper and Phoebe find that Gail has betrayed them and traded their powers for eternal youth and beauty. As the Charmed Ones plot to get their powers back, Piper worries that she is missing out on her chance at a normal life due to her duties as a witch and announces to her sisters that she no longer wants to be a witch. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Dan Gordon *'Gail Altman' *'Amanda' *'Helen' *'Cryto' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Cryto :In the sixteenth century, :Cryto traveled from :dukedom to dukedom, :preying on people's vanity, :bestowing youth and beauty :in exchange for their souls. :Cryto was found out and :skinned alive by a group of :witches who believed it :would keep his spirit from :ever being resurrected :again. 'Spells' To Summon Cryto This spell requires one to have a "body" prepared for Cryto in order for him to return corporeally. For example, Gail and her friends made a body for him by taking pieces of dead skin from graves and clothing a mannequin with it. If there is no body to act as a vessel for the demon, then he will only appear as a gaseous spirit. :We call on the demon Cryto, :Reach back throughout the ages. :Humbled by his power, :We invite him into our circle. To Vanquish Cryto A witch from the Halliwell line, at some point, discovered the witches had attempted Cryto's demise had been unsuccessful. As preparation for the day when his spirit might rise again, a spell was written in the Book of Shadows. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were able to use this spell to send his spirit back again, banishing him for eternity. :What witches done and then undone, :Return this spirit back within, :and separate him from his skin. To Separate a Witch from Her Powers ::I'n a boiling crucible of the blackest lead ::combine gypsy blood with a mandrake's head ::'M'ore of the nightshades will you boil ::the henbane, datura and from nux an oil ::'W'ith hemlock root complete the draught ::foul and dark like the might and craft ::'O'''f the creator of this brew and her desire ::to steal from another for vengeance, power or desire To Call a Witch's Power ::P'''owers of the witches rise ::course unseen across the skies ::C'''ome to us who call you near ::come to us and settle here '''Potions 'Powers' Beings Magical Beings Mortals Featured Music :"17 Again" by Eurythmics : "Valerian" by Catatonia Notes and Trivia thumb|right|300px * Darryl and Leo do not appear in this episode. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie How To Make An American Quilt (1995). * Phoebe wears glasses for the first time in this episode. * This is the fourth episode in which the sisters lose their powers. * Piper decides she doesn't want to be a witch anymore until Prue and Phoebe change her mind. This happens again in the Season 4 episodes Brain Drain and Witch Way Now?, but in these episodes, it's Phoebe and Paige who change her mind. * Piper breaks up with Dan in order to have a relationship with Leo in this episode. * Both Piper and Cryto use her Molecular Immobilization power. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power, but Cryto does. * This is the first episode in which Prue doesn't use her telekinesis power. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power, but Cryto does. * When Aunt Gail is flipping through the book while Prue, Phoebe, and Piper are talking about their suspicions of Aunt Gail, the "Hand of Fatima" spell can be seen briefly. It was last seen in a Season 1 Episode. * When Piper sees an elderly couple walking past them, Piper says "Cute, huh? Still holding hands." Prue then answers back with "That could be you and Leo in like fifty years." In Forever Charmed, ''Leo and Piper travel to 2050, which is exactly 50 years from when this episode takes place. It shows us that they're still in love. * When the Charmed Ones escape from Cryto, they stop by a building that has an ad for 'SWA Properties' where Phoebe works in ''From Fear to Eternity. * The shirt that Piper is wearing when she sees Dan at P3 after he returns is the same shirt worn by Hannah Webber, the demon panther, in the season 1 episode The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts. Glitches * When Cryto returns from the Astral Projection, there is no iced tea/potion on his face, whereas there had been some all over the lower half of his face when Prue and Piper were filling his mouth. Quotes :Piper: Hi. You're um, you're late. :Dan: Sorry, a little jet lag. :(He leans over the bar and kisses Piper on the cheek. He then puts a small box on the bar.) :Piper: Uhh... :Dan: I was walking by a store window on Fifth Avenue and I couldn't resist. :Piper: Oh, no. (Piper freezes him. She opens the box.) Please don't be a ring. (In it is a pair of earrings.) Okay. (She closes the box and unfreezes him.) :Dan: I hope you like them. :(She opens the box.) :Piper: They're beautiful. Thank you. :Prue: Phoebe, there is absolutely nothing wrong with wearing glasses. I mean, I wear them. :Phoebe: I know, but you're older. (Piper laughs.) Well, you are. :Prue: Right, well, you know, I really hope that demon of vanity is after you because your soul would be toast. :Phoebe: I'm just gonna ignore that comment and go ask for directions. :Prue: Okay. :Phoebe: Well, they were definitely making a potion. Hemlock root. :Piper: No wonder the tea tasted funny. How did we let her do this to us? :Prue: Because we trusted her. :Phoebe: Yeah, well, she just got crossed off my Christmas list. :Piper: Aunt Gail was Grams' best friend. She used to bake us cookies. :Phoebe: And now she's spiking our tea. :Piper: I still don't understand how we're gonna get him to drink this without having any powers. :Prue: We have to get him to use one of the powers he doesn't know how to use yet. :Piper: Astral projection? :Prue: Exactly. If we can distract him long enough to be in two places at the same time... :Phoebe: We might be able to trick him into thinking that I'm still looking for the potion. :Piper: Alright, I'm only doing this for you guys and if I get killed, I'm gonna haunt the both of you forever. :Prue: Yeah, yeah. Got the spell? :Phoebe: Yes. I got it. International Titles *'French:' Trois Sorcières Sans Charme (Three Witches without Charm) *'Polish:' Z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciu *'Czech:' Zrada (Betrayal) *'Slovak:' Ako ušiť Američana (How to Sew an American) *'Italian:' L'eterna giovinezza (The Eternal Youth) *'Spanish (Spain):' Como hacer una funda con americanos (How to Make a Quilt with Americans) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Eterna Juventud (The Eternal Youth) *'Hungarian:' A hiúság démona (The Demon of Vanity) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Como Fazer uma Manta com Americanos (How to Make a Quilt with Americans) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Juventude Eterna (''Eternal Youth) *'Russian:' Kak sdelatʹ odyeyalo iz amerikantsev (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) *'Finnish:' Nuoruuden lähteillä (At the Fountains of Youth) *'German:' Ewige Jugend (The Eternal Youth) *'Serbian:' Kako zadovoljiti Amerikanca Category:Episodes Category:Season 2